La croix sur le nuage
by Griseldis
Summary: Jenny apporte à manger au Docteur et le trouve s'amusant à un jeu triste et étrange. Spoiler léger pour l'épisode 7x05


_Ecrit pour** la 41ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Nuage** en une heure (quoique légèrement remanié après)_

_Disclaimer : Si Doctor Who était à moi, Donna Noble serait toujours la compagne du Docteur._

_Note : Je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS. J'ai essayé de le corriger après et ça n'a pas du tout amélioré les choses, au contraire. Je voulais vraiment me centrer sur le Docteur et sur la scène de la croix mais finalement... Tant pis, c'est la règle du jeu :)_

* * *

.

**La croix sur le nuage**

.

.

Dans la nuit (même s'il n'est que six heures, mais c'est l'hiver et l'hiver, la nuit tombe toujours trop tôt) Jenny grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers, ces escaliers interminables qui la conduisent jusqu'au ciel de Londres, jusqu'au nuage où le Docteur a décidé de poser son étrange cabine bleue et de prendre racine. A mi-chemin entre la terre et le ciel, elle a une enivrante sensation de vertige. Londres est beau sous elle, blanc et propre sous la neige, avec les lumières allumées dans les maisons et aux lampadaires.

Jenny a le nez rouge, il fait froid, et elle est un peu essoufflée ; son haleine fait des petits nuages de vapeur, et elle trouve que c'est drôle, de grimper vers un nuage alors qu'elle-même fait des nuages.

Elle est d'humeur plutôt joyeuse : c'est Noël dans deux semaines et elle planifie diverses stratégies pour forcer le Docteur à descendre et à se joindre à eux le temps du réveillon.

Il a beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps, et elle se fait un devoir de lui apporter chaque jour un repas chaud, ou d'envoyer Strax si le temps est vraiment trop mauvais. Ni lui ni Madame Vastra n'ont rien remarqué. Son épouse à trop de mal à évaluer les humains sur certains points (pour elle, ils se ressemblent tous, même le Docteur. Sauf toi, ajoute-t-elle en l'embrassant, parce que toi tu ne ressembles à personne, tu ressembles juste à toi, et Jenny rit, parce qu'elle se trouve plutôt commune mais son cœur fond et elle s'en veut d'être tellement heureuse alors que le Docteur est si triste), et Strax est… si… tellement… _Strax_ qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'aperçoive de ce genre de choses.

De plus, ça l'amuse et ça lui plait de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même (Madame Vastra mange « dehors » ou se contente de quartier de viande crue si elle n'a pas de criminel à se mettre sous la dent et Strax se prépare lui-même ses horribles rations de combat, à base d'elle ne veut pas savoir quoi, mais qui sentent horriblement mauvais) Aujourd'hui, elle lui a préparé une soupe aux asperges et à la crème, un beau morceau de gigot bardé d'ail et des haricots, avec pour dessert un flan aux airelles. Le paquet est délicieusement tiède dans ses bras un peu engourdis par le froid de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver.

Encore une marche, et enfin, la voilà arrivée. Elle s'arrête un instant pour reprendre sa respiration.

La cabine de police se découpe dans la lumière de la lune gibbeuse. Elle semble même luire d'une légère aura un peu intimidante. Autour d'elle, il n'y a pas un bruit, pas même la rumeur confuse de Londres en bas.

Le silence, la grande boite bleue, le nuage. A perte de vue, d'autres nuages, et là-haut les étoiles qui scintillent et la lune qui brille d'une lumière blanche et froide.

Comme toujours, Jenny se sent dans un autre monde. Est-elle encore dans la capitale du grand empire britannique, une nuit d'hiver de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle ?

Quelques pas et elle atteint la porte. A sa surprise, elle est fermée. Comme elle vient tous les jours à la même heure, le Docteur a l'habitude de la laisser ouverte, voire de l'attendre sur le seuil. Jenny frappe quelques coups, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose par les carreaux teintés (tout en sachant que c'est parfaitement inutile), et au bout de quelques secondes, reste effrayée de ce silence.

Est-ce qu'il serait arrivé quelque chose au Docteur ? Des ennemis ? Ou pire, est-ce qu'il aurait commis l'irréparable ? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas penser à ça. Elle pose son colis par terre, et sent immédiatement le froid, mais c'est juste le froid de la nuit, ça n'a rien à voir avec un pressentiment se tance-t-elle vertement, et elle commence à faire le tour de la cabine, s'étonnant comme toujours de la sensation de mollesse du sol dans lequel ses bottines noires s'enfoncent.

Elle a un soupir de soulagement (et d'agacement, mais surtout de soulagement) quand elle aperçoit le Docteur debout, très droit et les bras tendus, parfaitement immobile et baignant dans la lumière blafarde de l'astre nocturne. Il ressemble à une statue, et elle pense à cette histoire affreuse d'anges, ces anges si mauvais qui ont emporté Amy et Rory en même temps que la joie du Docteur.

« Docteur, » crie-t-elle un peu malgré en se précipitant, « que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Pendant une seconde il ne bouge pas, et elle craint qu'il ne se soit changé en pierre, et elle va le toucher malgré sa peur du contact des hommes, quand elle l'entend murmurer un « chut » accompagné d'un très léger mouvement du menton. Il a l'air de désigner son ombre qui s'étend derrière lui sur la couverture nuageuse.

Elle reste un instant à se demander ce qu'il fabrique au juste, cet homme si étrange et si merveilleux.

« Ça ressemble à une croix, » dit-elle finalement, profondément mal à l'aise, en détaillant l'ombre.

Il se tourne vers elle, et il sourit, ce sourire d'enfant joyeux et insouciant qui se fait si rare ces derniers temps et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Précisément, Jenny jolie, précisément.

― Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » Elle se sent toujours un peu intimidée face à lui. Le Docteur est un des seuls hommes qui ne lui fait pas peur, et aussi un des seuls qu'elle admire, et même s'il lui a toujours parlé avec bonté, sans jamais se montrer gêné par ses familiarités, Jenny est malgré tout une enfant de son siècle et elle se dit que ce n'est pas très correct de parler ainsi à un gentleman. (Bien sûr, c'est à hurler de rire, elle est mariée avec une femme-dinosaure qui a pour menu de prédilection les criminels de Londres, alors les convenances… mais c'est comme ça tout de même)

« Je joue au cimetière, Jenny, le nuage c'est la brume, le Tardis c'est le mausolée et moi… moi j'ai le plus beau rôle. Je suis la croix. » Sa voix est légère, comme une musique.

Elle réprime avec peine un petit cri d'horreur, et une envie de s'enfuir, de courir jusqu'à la maison et jusqu'au salon, où il fera chaud grâce au feu dans la cheminée, où tout sera éclairé et où Madame Vastra lui sourira tandis que Strax égrenera ses habituelles horreurs sanguinaires.

Son quotidien est effrayant mais rien ne lui fait plus peur que cet homme qui joue à être la croix dans un cimetière.

« J'ai fini, » dit-il en baissant les bras et en s'approchant doucement d'elle. « Pardonne moi Jenny, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il a lu en elle, bien sûr, mais c'est loin de la rassurer. Il ressemble au diable, et même si elle sait qu'en aimant et en épousant une autre femme, elle s'est condamnée à l'enfer, cela n'empêche pas d'être terrifiant.

Doucement, il la prend par le bras et la relève (et elle se rend soudain compte qu'elle est tombée à genoux) et l'entraîne vers le Tardis.

Souvent elle a l'habitude d'entrer et de rester un peu avec lui, le temps de vérifier qu'il mange effectivement, mais elle a soudain peur de cette si singulière boîte, peur que la porte se referme et qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière dans ce qu'il a appelé un mausolée. Si elle entre, elle ne ressortira pas.

« Pas aujourd'hui, » chuchote-t-elle, elle n'a juste pas la force de parler à voix haute, « je suis pressée. » Elle se dégage de sa prise, ramasse le colis de nourriture pour le lui coller dans les bras avant de s'enfuir littéralement, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, indifférente à la beauté de Londres ou aux risques de chutes.

Elle ne s'arrête pas en bas et court jusqu'au coin de la rue. Là enfin elle s'appuie contre un mur, le souffle coupé, hoquetant et pleurant à la fois.

Son regard se fixe vers le point où elle sait être la cabine, et elle pense avec horreur à cet homme seul qui vit dans un cimetière, qui porte ses morts avec lui, des dizaines de morts qu'il a aimé et qu'il a vu se flétrir et mourir.

Elle pense qu'il joue à être une croix sur un nuage, et elle se dit avec terreur que bientôt, ils le perdront lui aussi, et qu'il ne sera plus une croix sur une tombe mais une tombe sous une croix.

.

* * *

_Jenny est fabuleuse et je suis totalement du couple qu'elle forme avec Madame Vastra. Alors, review ?_


End file.
